Field
The present application relates to the fabrication of split-gate charge trapping memory cells and other field-effect transistors formed in the same substrate.
Background Art
A non-volatile memory, such as Flash memory, retains stored data even if power to the memory is removed. A non-volatile memory cell stores data, for example, by storing electrical charge in an electrically isolated floating gate or in a charge-trapping layer underlying a control gate of a field-effect transistor (FET). The stored electrical charge controls the threshold of the FET, thereby controlling the memory state of the cell.
A non-volatile memory cell is programmed using, for example, hot carrier injection to place charge into a storage layer. High drain and gate voltages are used to facilitate the programming process, and the memory cell conducts relatively high current during programming, which can be undesirable in low voltage or low power applications.
A split-gate memory cell is a type of non-volatile memory cell, in which a select gate is placed adjacent a memory gate. During programming of a split-gate memory cell, the select gate is biased at a relatively low voltage, and only the memory gate is biased at the high voltage to provide the vertical electric field necessary for hot-carrier injection. Since acceleration of the carriers takes place in the channel region mostly under the select gate, the relatively low voltage on the select gate results in more efficient carrier acceleration in the horizontal direction compared to a conventional Flash memory cell. That makes hot-carrier injection more efficient with lower current and lower power consumption during programming operation. A split-gate memory cell may be programmed using techniques other than hot-carrier injection, and depending on the technique, any advantage over the conventional Flash memory cell during programming operation may vary.
Fast read time is another advantage of a split-gate memory cell. Because the select gate is in series with the memory gate, the erased state of the memory gate can be near or in depletion mode (i.e., threshold voltage, Vt, less than zero volt). Even when the erased memory gate is in such depletion mode, the select gate in the off state prevents the channel from conducting substantial current. With the threshold voltage of the erased state near or below zero, the threshold voltage of the programmed state does not need to be very high while still providing a reasonable read margin between erased and programmed states. Accordingly, the voltages applied to both select gate and memory gate in read operation can be less than or equal to the supply voltage. Therefore, not having to pump the supply voltage to a higher level makes the read operation faster.
It is common to monolithically incorporate multiple types of field-effect devices on the same substrate as the memory cells. Those non-memory devices perform, for example, decoding, charge-pumping, and other functions related to memory operations. The substrate may also include non-memory devices to provide functions that are not related to memory operations. Such non-memory devices incorporated on the same substrate as the memory cells may include transistors tailored for high-speed operations, while other transistors are tailored for handling high operating voltages. Integrating the processing of memory cells, such as a split-gate memory cell, with the processing of one or more types of non-memory transistors on the same substrate is challenging as each requires different fabrication parameters. Accordingly, there is a need for device and methods for integrating different types of devices on the same substrate to facilitate improved cost, performance, reliability, or manufacturability.